A New Beginning
by Astale Ae Daemonia Eucharista
Summary: Mulder and Scully are partners in an English class in high school. What will happen? Teen fic. Continued.
1. andrea16465's part

The first chapter of this story is originally written by andrea16465, (I love how she writes Skinner, don't you agree?) The next chapter and then throughout is where I come in to finish things off.

Disclaimer; I don't own the X-Files and neither does Andrea. At least I don't think so…

XxXxX

Moving. It was something she did out of loyalty to her family, even if she didn't want to. At least that's what she told herself. Who was she kidding, she moved because she had to. She hated it, but she did it anyway. She seemed to mind it the most out of her siblings. Her father was in the Navy, so their family moved often, almost once a year. This year she was going into tenth grade at a big school with almost 3,000 teenagers in it. Chances are that she would be able to get at least one good friend.

"Dana, honey. Wake up. It's your first day of school and you should get ready," Dana's mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

She woke up startled by her mother's voice. She soon realized that she was on the floor. One of the downsides of moving is that it takes so long to buy new things like beds for the kids, so she slept in a sleeping bag.

"Coming Mom."

As soon as she walked out of her room, she smelled the fresh pancakes that her mother had made. She descended the stairs, her feet making thumping noises on every step. Her older brother Bill, older sister Melissa, and younger brother Charlie were already seated at the card table they were temporarily using as a dining room table.

Charlie was in ninth grade and currently talking about the possibility of homeschooling. "Moooom, what can't we just be homeschooled. We move around so much that we never get to make any real friends. We always move before we can make lasting relationships. If you homeschooled us, we wouldn't have to go through the heartbreak of losing those friends."

"You can always keep in touch by phone, email, or any of those other contraptions you kids have now a days. You know when I was younger…"

At this point, she stopped listening to her mother out and started eating.

"You know, I like the fact that we move so often. It gives us a chance to start over, be who we wanna be." The only people Bill missed when they moved were his many girlfriends. In each city they settled in, he had a different persona. Yesterday, he let everyone know that he was going to be bad-ass. She inwardly laughed as she remembered her mother scolding him, but as a part of his new personality, he didn't back down. He was a senior this year and thought he could do anything.

She finished her pancake and got up from the table. "You guys, we're gonna be late. It's our first day and I don't want a tardy-"

"Dana, you're such a goody-two-shoes. We'll be there on time," Melissa said. She was a junior this year, and probably the only person she felt that she could trust. She was supportive, fun, and knew how to keep a secret.

The other three teens stood up and grabbed their backpacks. Bill got in the driver's seat, Melissa sat in the passenger seat, and Dana and Charlie sat in the back.

When they finally got to school, there was about ten minutes before the final bell would ring. The four of them scurried to find their lockers. Dana finally found hers, which was luckily right next to her first class which was…English. She unpacked her backpack and walked into her first class.

Only about half of the class was there. The desks were in straight rows. There were three kids in the far back who were looking at her. There was a girl and a boy sitting next to each other and behind the boy was another boy. He was sitting in the back right corner. She took a chance and decided to sit next to him behind the girl.

"Hi, I'm Dana Scully. I'm new and I know you don't know me, but I don't have anywhere else to sit."

The girl in front of her turned around and gave her a giant grin, "Hi, I'm Monica," She pointed at the boy next to her, "And this idiot John," She pointed at the boy next to her, "And this is Mulder. His first name is Fox but he likes to be called Mulder. We're having a debate right now about the existence of extra terrestrials. Mulder and I believe that they do exist but John is naive and thinks that the universe revolves around us. What do you think?"

"I think the probability of there being aliens, especially ones that look somewhat like us is very small."

"See!" John said, giving her a small thumbs up and earning a glare from Monica.

"I know but what about Roswell? I mean that's way too big to make up. Oh wait, sorry, you were gonna say that it is all a bunch of lunatics with no life going on and on about little green men. Right Doggett?" Mulder said sarcastically.

She looked at him for the first time and found that she couldn't look away. He had a distinguished profile. His nose was big, but not too big. In fact, it was the perfect size for him. His lips were also perfect, his lower lip slightly bigger than his upper one. And his eyes were a hazel that she knew she could get lost in if she looked too long.

She looked away quickly, shaking her head.

Monica gave her a curious look, but Dana was saved by the bell. School had started.

The teacher walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm Mr. Skinner and I'll be your English teacher this year. You can call me Mr. Skinner, Skinner, Coach. Frankly, I don't give a damn. Just don't call me Skinman." As soon as he said that, the four of them knew that they were going to like him. "What I want you to do right now is get out your notebooks-" There was a great commotion as everyone took them out, "And write. Write about anything. Write about your summer, what you did last year, the fight between you and your best friend yesterday. Just write."

Dana decided to write about moving. Almost every teacher every year had them do this exercise, so every year she wrote about her most recent move. The clock ticked as the minutes passed by. When ten minutes had gone, Skinner held up a hand and said, "Alright everyone. What I'm going to do now is give you a partner. You will be partnered with this person for the rest of the term and you will do everything together," All of the students looked nervous, "Your partner will be the person sitting next to you. If you have issues with that person, I don't care. Get over it." Dana and Mulder looked at each other and smiled, as did Monica and John. "What I want you to do now is to give your partner your journal and your partner will read it, critique it, and give it back to you. I want to see red marks all over your papers."

She handed him her journal as he handed her his. She grabbed two red pens out of her bag and gave one to him. He muttered his thanks and they started reading.

__

This summer I went to my summer house in Florida. It was very warm every day and there were a lot of things to do. There are tennis courts, a swimming pool, and a gym there. Although I should have had a great time, I was bored and lonely. My parents had no time for me. They were more concentrated on work than having fun. I was around so many people but felt so alone.

It was obvious that he had written something just to get the assignment done, but it still made her feel bad for him. The journal went on to talk about how he played pool by himself, learned how to water ski with the butler, and watched the Food Network channel all day. She marked his paper accordingly.

"No I want you and your partner to go over what you have marked. Don't be shy now."

He handed her back her paper. There were no red marks on it.

"Why didn't you check my paper?"

"I did. It was so good that there was nothing to change."

"Thanks," she said shyly. "Here's what you did wrong-"

When they were done, there was time to spare, so she asked him a question.

"So you're rich right? I mean you have a butler and everything. But you said you felt so alone. Why is that?"

"My father works for the government so all he does is paperwork. He never comes out of his office. I try to peak in there sometimes, but my mother always yells at me. She's a consultant and always goes on these long trips. I'm not allowed to call her or see her. But they're never home anyway and when they are they don't pay attention to me. They used to hire a babysitter, but then they decided I was old enough to take care of myself. Most of the time, I stay at John's house. His parents are really nice and they understand my situation."

"That's terrible."

"It's ok. I have great friends and that's all I need." She mentally praised him for being so strong even when things weren't going well. "What about you though Scully? It sounds like you've moved so many times that you're miserable."

Scully? It was odd, but she kind of liked it. "Yeah, it sucks but I prefer to think of it as a new start. It's not like there are no consequences to my actions, but the only people that will really remember after a while are my parents and siblings."

"I would remember," he said softly, then looked at her and blushed.

"Thanks."

There was something she liked about him. He was outgoing, not afraid to speak his mind. At the same time though, he seemed to be a genuinely nice guy who cared about things other than himself. She didn't know how she gathered all of that from this conversation, but she did, and she instantly became taken with him.

"Ok. For homework tonight," the entire class groaned, "Oh relax. For homework tonight, you and your partner have to write a story. It has to be about yourselves and it could be anything. It could be a real story, or if you just met, you could make up something outrageous. This is due next Monday which is one week from now. I will not be giving you any time to work on this in class, so you have to get together outside of school hours. I'm not an unfair teacher! I know how much homework you will be getting in the next few days. Mr. Middleton's class has this assignment due tomorrow. Be grateful! Class dismissed."

Mulder, Scully, John, and Monica were among the last to leave the room. They all headed in the same direction to their lockers.

"Hey Dana, where's your locker?" Monica asked.

"Um… 467," Everyone laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Last year we had some friends of ours hack into the school's computer and change all of our locker numbers. Our lockers are 466, 468, and 469. He couldn't move whoever was in 467 because she was a transfer student. I guess she's you. What are the chances of that?" Doggett explained.

"Oh my God. Hacking into the school's computer! You guys could get expelled for that!"

"Relax Scully, it wasn't us. It was three of the smartest computer geeks you'll ever meet. They told us there was no way we could get caught," Mulder reassured her.

Her parents always told her to make the right friends, to hang around with the right people. These were nice people, and she found that she didn't care if they hacked into the school's computer. For the first time, she felt like she actually fit in on the first day of school.

XxXxX

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Scully. There was this thing called block scheduling which she was just beginning to understand. There were only four periods in a day but each period lasted for an hour and a half. She wasn't used to it and it still confused her. Luckily, Monica was in her second hour which was Computer Applications. It was a total blow off class and they got to sit wherever they wanted, so naturally the two girls sat next to each other. She had no one she knew in her third hour History class, but there was a girl that sat next to her named Marita. In her last hour, Math, she had Mulder in it. She was ecstatic about it, but tried not to show it. Who was in their lunch was based on what first hour they had, so her new best friends all had the same lunch as her.

When she and her siblings got home from school, their mother was waiting for them at the door, eager to pounce.

"How was your day? Did it go well? Did you make any new friends?"

"Is it just me or does it look like she's gonna have a coronary?" Melissa said so low that only Dana could hear. Scully snickered loudly, catching her mother's attention. "Come on Dana, let's hear it!"

"I made three new friends, Monica, John, and Mulder. I actually have a creative assignment due next Monday and Mulder is my partner…so…yeah," she finished lamely, walking into the kitchen and dropping her backpack on the table. "I have homework, so I'll be in my room." Her entire family raised their eyebrows, but said nothing.

She ran up the stairs into her room and immediately logged onto her laptop. Before she left the school, she had gotten Mulder's email address. She typed in her screenname then her password, and hit the enter button. She opened a new window, and started the email.

__

Hey Mulder,

I was thinking about our writing project and I came up with a few ideas. I just wanna know what you think before I tell you.

Scully

P.S. I love my new nickname! ;)

She heard her mother's footsteps on the stairs and quickly logged off. Her mother knocked on the door loudly. Dana scrambled to get her homework out.

"Come on in."

"Hey sweetie. Your sister and brothers just told me about their day and you barely told me anything about yours. You just rushed up here to do your homework. You know, sometimes I worry about you. Did it ever occur to you that you might need a break after school? You could watch the television or talk on the phone like other kids do. You don't need to come up here and immediately start your homework," Dana smirked silently, this time without her mother noticing.

"It's okay Mom. I'll be fine. We'll talk later, I promise."

"Alright, just don't be too long. Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half anyway," she began walking towards the door. "And Dana, I really do hope you had a good day," she closed the door softly.

"Right," Dana murmured.

She logged onto her email again and found that Mulder had sent her a reply.

__

Scully,

Yeah. We don't know much about each other, but what we do know is that I believe in aliens and you don't. So I think we should evolve our story around that. Maybe we see something and go on a "quest" to find out what it is. What do you think?

Mulder

P.S. I'm glad you love the nickname! I thought since you called me by my last name, I should call you by yours.

She found that her heart missed a beat when she read the postscript. It was silly but she looked at the word love and smiled.

She heard footsteps outside her door again. They were quieter than her mother's, and Dana automatically knew it was Melissa. She knocked on the door and without waiting for Dana to respond, she let herself in and plopped down on the bed.

"So, what's up?"

"I don't know Dana, what's up with you? You seemed preoccupied on the way home and almost trampled me in your hurry to get up here. And don't tell me you're doing your homework. Mom and Dad might buy it but I don't."

"Nothing's up Missy. It's just your imagination gone wild."

"It's a boy isn't it? I am so right, it's a boy. Who is he? What does he look like?"

"You're worse than Mom. I'll tell you later, now get out," Melissa stood up slowly, winked at her, and then left the room.

__

Mulder,

I just revised my idea. What if you and I were FBI agents that investigated weird cases? You always think aliens were involved and I always try to prove you wrong. What do you think?

Scully

She logged off again and started her homework. An hour later, she heard her mother calling the entire family to the table. She finished up the last problem and ran downstairs.

The next day, Dana walked to her locker before first hour and saw Mulder there. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Hey Mulder."  
"Scully! I want to talk about the assignment. I think your idea is great! We should totally do that. Since Skinner isn't going to be giving us anymore class time to work on this, I was thinking you could come over to my house tomorrow. I can drive you there, I already have my license. My parents are out of town on business and the butler and the maid will stay out of our way. Maybe they can fix us a snack," he looked hopeful.

"I'll ask my parents tonight and I'll email you. Are Monica and John here yet?"

"I don't know, they're probably making out somewhere. Just kidding, but I wouldn't be surprised."

When they walked the short distance into the classroom, they found their friends to already be there. They quickly looked at each other and smirked. As soon as they sat down, the bell rang giving them no time to talk.

"Class, I forgot to tell you something yesterday. I have to pick one winning group from this school to compete in a national tournament. Whoever I pick wins a trip to the state of Iowa. There, you will compete in a timed competition. The judges will give you a specific topic you are to write about and you will have only a few hours to write the best story you can. From there, the judges will grade it and whoever wins that will wins a vacation to the islands of Hawaii. Isn't that something to strive for? Anyway, I expect great writing from you all since this is my only honors class," Skinner said as he walked into the room and sat down at his desk.

During the rest of the class, they started a new book, the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet. They discussed the beginning of a book, and they started on the worksheet Skinner handed out.

When the bell signaled the end of the class, Monica and John stayed behind to talk to Skinner while Mulder escorted Scully to their lockers. They gathered their books, narrowly avoiding a football being thrown across the hallway.

"See you later."

"Bye."

She almost got lost getting to her second hour, so by the time she got there, Monica was already in her seat.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's going on with you and Mulder?" Monica asked curiously.

"What's going on with you and John?" Dana countered.

"Ok, point taken. No questions asked."

While Dana smirked privately at her small victory, the teacher babbled on about how to use Microsoft Word. She got so bored, she ended up putting her earbuds through her sleeve and listening to her iPod while the teacher talked.

The rest of the day went uneventfully, with the exception of Mulder falling asleep in math class. On the way back to their lockers at the end of the day, Scully confronted him about it.

"If you keep falling asleep in class like that you'll never pass the class."

"I'm gonna prove you wrong. On the next test, I'm gonna get an A."

"I'd like to see you try."

While riding home with her siblings, she noticed Melissa staring at her. Dana mouthed the word "zoning?" and Melissa answered the inquiry with a nod. Once again, she started her homework and finished just before dinner.

At dinner, she decided to bring up the writing assignment.

"Hey Mom, you remember that assignment that I told you about yesterday? Well Mulder invited me over to his house to work on it tomorrow. He said he can drive me to his house. He can also drive me home whenever you want."

"Sure Dana, just be careful. I'll call you on your cell phone when I want you to come home. I'm going to go out with my friends tomorrow, so you can probably stay for dinner."

"Thanks Mom."

The second dinner was done, she ran to her room and emailed Mulder.

__

Hey,

My Mom said yes and I can stay for dinner. See you tomorrow.

Scully

Once again, there were footsteps right outside her door. And this time, Melissa didn't even knock.

"It's this Mulder kid right? He's the one you've got the hots for?"

"Getting right to the point I see. Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. I just know you too well. Mom didn't notice, Bill was too caught up in his own world, and Charlie is great but he just doesn't understand girls." She was right about that. Charlie wouldn't notice if a girl liked him if she came up and said it to him. He barely knew the difference between a pad and a tampon.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

The next day Dana got to school early, so she decided to roam the halls. She found Melissa at her locker and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Missy. I'm bored, so you want to walk around a little bit?"  
"Sure," she said, as they started walking. They passed little cliques of people who were also there early. They passed the jock group slowly because they were taking up the entire width of the hallway. One of the boys Dana passed winked at her and looked her up and down, showing no subtlety. He was a football player and wearing his jersey. The same boy brushed past her seductively as she was trying to get past the group. She eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything. As the two girls walked away, she heard the entire group snicker.

"Dude, she is smokin'!" The sisters heard them thumping the boy on the back.

They kept walking slowly, not heading in a specific direction, just walking.

"What was that about? High school boys can be so stupid. They never used to do that at our old schools."

"Dana, you've grown up so much in the past few years. You went from the outcast girl with pigtails to the outcast girl with braces to… well the girl with the fiery red hair. It's no wonder they think you're hot. In our other schools, you made a reputation for being cold, but since there are so many other people in this school, you haven't made a reputation yet. Make yourself a good reputation now before it's too late. You can be popular and have a lot of friends and you can still keep your old ones."

"I happen to like my friends now, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to be popular just one year until we move again. I don't know, I'll just be myself and see how it works out," she decided. Melissa smiled.

"I support your decision, and I happen to like you just as you are. But seriously, when do I get to meet this Mulder kid? I bet he's cute!" Melissa said happily, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway to her locker. "Is that him?"

"Yup that's Mulder. Act natural and you can meet him."

They started talking about something unimportant that neither of them was interested in. Mulder turned around to greet them when they were close enough for him to hear.

"Hey Scully! Who's this?"

"This is my sister Melissa. She's a junior."

"Nice to meet you Melissa," he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi," she said giddily, taking his hand. The two minute bell rang and everyone in the hall started speed walking to get to their class on time. "Well I'd better go. See you later Danes, nice to meet you Mulder." She walked away, matching the pace of the other late teens as Mulder and Scully walked into their class.

"Your sister seems nice. I must have a reputation at your house. Your sister knew my name."

"Yeah, I told her about the assignment." He looked disappointed. "I also told her you were one of my best friends!" His face brightened.

When school ended, Mulder and Scully met at their lockers.

"Ready to go?" he asked, hoping she hadn't changed her mind. She nodded and smiled. "Then follow me."

They strolled through the parking lot, watching all of the other kids leave. In the back of the parking lot was Mulder's car. It was a red Ferrari with rims on the tires and the customized license plate. Scully's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh…my…god. Is this yours?"

"Yup, usually I bring the Envoy, but I kind of wanted to impress you. Besides, John and I trashed it the last time we went out." Her jaw dropped even lower.

"You have two cars?"

"I told you I was wealthy," he opened the passenger seat door for her and she slid in. It still had the new car smell to it. "It's new, because I just turned sixteen."

She shook her head, "Spoiled rich kid."

He put the keys in the ignition and drove away. There was a small wait to get out of the parking lot, but once they were out, his foot hit the gas pedal.

"Music?" he asked, grabbing a pair of sunglasses off the dashboard.

"Yeah, what do you like?" she asked, trying to figure the sophisticated radio out.

"Um… 97.5 is good. Is that okay?" she nodded her head in conformation. Taylor Swift's Love Story blared over the radio and they both sang along.

Ten minutes later, they were on a road with a forest surrounding it. Mulder put on his turn signal and turned onto a dirt driveway. Soon, they came to a large white house that strongly resembled the White House.

"Here we are, this is my house. You like it?" he asked before she had gotten the time to recover from the shock of seeing it. He opened his door and got out, stretching his back. Then he went around to her side and opened the door for her. She didn't budge. "It's even better inside," he tried to entice her to move.

"Why the hell would you stay at John's house instead of living here? This place is beautiful!" she asked, still gaping.

"I'd just rather be around people that give a damn about what I do," she snapped out of it.

"Right, sorry." They started walking toward the front door as Mulder got out his house keys. He put them in the lock and threw open the door. Scully was once again thrown into shock. There was a dual staircase about four feet in that overlooked the entire house. On the right side of the first floor, there was a clear glass door leading into what looked like a piano or musical room. Next to it, there were closed double doors leading into what she assumed was his father's office. Across the hall, there were stairs leading to the basement. On the left side, there was an open space where a 60' plasma screen television stood with three large couches a few feet away. Near it, there was an archway where the dining room was and from there, a door leading to the kitchen could be seen. On the top floor, there were four closed doors, presumably bedrooms.

Scully sat on the stairs to untie her shoes. She gawked at the inside of the house, trying to memorize every detail so she could tell Melissa.

"Wow."

"So… this is my house. I have a bedroom upstairs but I usually sleep downstairs. There's a place there we can work."

He led her downstairs to a finished basement. Down there was an entire house in itself. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, a study, a dining room, and a living room. She guessed that he barely went upstairs when he stayed here. There would be no need. He had everything on this floor that he would ever need.

They walked into his study and found two comfy chairs to sit in. He logged onto the computer and opened Microsoft Word.

"Let's get started."

XxXxX

Okay, this was where andrea16465 left off and the next chapter is where I come in. I couldn't possible write this as well my co-writer here, but... it was such a good story I couldn't let it rott in this old place unfinished. That would be just... terrible!


	2. My part starting now

"Let's get started." As soon as the computer started and the screen began to load, the machine started beeping repeatedly. Mulder's eyes widened as he looked around in vain for a way to stop the inevitable. The computer soon gave its final chirp and went black.  
He forced a small smile, but it disappeared quickly.

"Mulder… what happened?"

"Ummm…." He stood and slammed his fist against the side. Nothing happened. "Oh, no." He stood up and went around behind the desk where the computer sat. Scully stood and peered over the edge, watching him fiddle with the cords to it. "Ah, crap."

"What's wrong?"

"It's fried." He answered and stood, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll have to do it on paper and then wait until I can get this fixed."

"Paper? Alright, but it will probably take longer."

"Probably," he sighed. It had indeed taken longer. So much longer that it was dark by the time they finished. They walked upstairs with the papers they had written. They were both proud with their work as they strolled through the kitchen towards the door. Mulder gasped quietly and backed up as the door began to open from the other side, pulling her along with him behind the wall.

"Wha-" She began, but was cut off.

"Shh." They heard sound of a coat hitting the as floor footsteps stomped loudly into the room.

"William, I am sick of this!" A woman's voice said angrily.

"Of what? What?" The man asked sharply. "What are you sick of?"

"This!" She yelled. "This isn't a marriage, it's a sick joke!"

"Sick? I'll show you sick!"

"I've seen something sick already. After what you did I will never forgive you, William. Never!" Scully watched his eyes grow dim as he looked around the doorframe. She set her hand on his cheek and turned his face back towards her.  
His eyes quickly changed again and shot to meet her gaze questioningly. She mouthed "What?" and he gave her a look that told her to wait.

The voices drifted out of the room, as did the footsteps. She watched his whole frame droop as he grasped her hand and led her out the door to his car. He was slow as he got in and closed the door. She sat in the passenger seat and kept her gaze on him as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Look… Mulder… if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No. You deserve an explanation." He said quietly. "Let's go somewhere to talk." A few minutes later, they pulled up to an empty park. He parked the car and turned to face her. "Look… I-I… don't know if this changes things… I didn't really want you to know about… my sister. You've probably heard the rumors by now anyway."

"Actually I haven't heard anything. Except that you're spooky." She tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Sorry."

"No. I'm the one who should be apologizing." He said flatly. "M-my sister… she was taken."

"Kidnapped? That's horrible."

"Yeah… kidnapped." He said slowly. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. Not yet… He didn't know why but she was suddenly the one person her trusted most in his life and he didn't want to lose her. "After that… my parents started fighting and they haven't stopped ever since. It's always like that. I didn't know they'd be home tonight. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry to me. It's not your fault they fight."

"I was the one who was supposed to watch her that night." He whispered, looking down in shame.

"That isn't your fault. I'm sure you did everything in your power to-"

"I froze."

"It isn't your fault, Mulder. Don't even say it is." She reached over and took his hand and he looked up at her slightly. "It isn't anyone's fault but the one who took her."

"I know that in my head, but that's just the way I feel. Like it's my fault." He stared at his hand in hers. His hand dwarfed hers, and he marveled at that fact. He hadn't thought about it, but she was a very small person. He felt the need to be a protector again. He didn't know if it was a male instinct or not, but he felt it. She was so innocent. He couldn't burden her with the memory of what happened that night.

It was hard and awkward in the small space of the car, but she leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks, Scully." He said softly. "I better get you home."

"It is pretty late, I guess."

"And I gotta get home and take a shower." He replied. Scully's eyes widened almost inperceptably. Now how was she supposed to_not_envision that? Why do you tell someone that anyway? She hadn't even noticed until now they were just about there.

He pulled up to the house and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." She got up, ran up the steps, waved then headed up to her door.

He got home late, listening to his parents screaming at each other. He sighed and went down stairs and turned on some music as loud as he could to drown it out. It didn't help. He pulled out the folder and was about to erase something in the story he wrote, deciding it was too personal.

"Oh, shit!" He swore when he realized he had given her the wrong copy. He had given her_his_half of the story. This was not good.

X X X X X X

The second Scully stepped in to her house, she saw her sister.

"So? What happened? Did he kiss you yet? Are you dating?"

"Missy," She whined. "We're just friends."

"Okay… but… did you have fun?"

"Yes. Of course." She answered her sister only because she knew Missy wouldn't quit asking questions until every last one of them were answered.

"Did-"

"No, no, and no. Now please, Missy, it's late and I'm tired."

"Sure, sure." She walked to the door, unable to resist the smile. "Sweet dreams."

"Missy!" She scolded. Her sister closed the door behind her as she left the room, just missing the pillow thrown in a half-hearted attempt to tease her.

Scully sighed and pulled the papers they worked on from her bag and went over the story. She read over the first few lines and realized that she had grabbed the wrong copy. She continued reading anyway, figuring that there was nothing in there that was too personal to Mulder. She was surprised when she read that in the story he wrote, he had the biggest crush on his partner. She didn't know if he was just writing or if… maybe… just maybe, he liked her.

No. There was no way. He probably just wanted to make the story more interesting. She and Mulder were just friends. Right? Questions filled her mind now as she thought about it. She was probably just over-analyzing things. Right?

X X X X

End of Chapter one

This story actually belongs to andrea16465. I had sent a message and asked if she was going to continue, but she wasn't and asked if I wanted to finish it. I said yes because I didn't think such a great story could go to waste. So here it is. Not as good as the actual writer's, but I did my best.  
Oh, PS Andrea, I thought it would be good to erase our conversation from the bottom. LOL!

What'd ya' think? Good enough to continue?

Also her sister is just like my sister who is always bugging me about boyfriends. You know who you are.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclmaier; in chapter one.

Oh, thank you so much to the review who told me this chapter was repetead. Thanks so much. I didn't realize had messed up again. Does anyone else have the problem with FF messing stuff up?

XXXXX

School was as busy as ever today. Scully saw Mulder, but not the way she expected. He was being bullied by a few football jocks. One of them pushed him and he almost tripped.

"Okay… okay. Look… I don't want to fight so let's just not-" He exhaled a puff of air as one of them shoved his book bag roughly into his stomach.

"Sure. We don't have to fight. Just tell us what happened." One of the jocks said as he put his arm around Mulder's shoulder, Mulder quickly stepped out of it.

"Nothing happened."

"Aw… come on, Spook." The jock said as he shoved Mulder into the locker. Mr. Skinner stopped and glared at them and the jock released Mulder. "See ya' later, _pal_." They walked away and Mulder sighed. He winced slightly as he took a step.

"Mulder… are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." He groaned and slid back against the locker onto the floor. "No."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" He nodded and she pulled him up by the arm. "What was that all about?" His gaze drifted to her.

"Nothing. You know how guys can be." He brushed it off. She didn't believe him, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't get an answer right now. Maybe she could get an answer later.

XXXX

After school, they meet John and Monica in the gym. John and Mulder played a game of basketball, leaving the girls to talk.

"Okay… so then me and John went over to the guy and asked him what he thought about our alien conversation. And guess what he said." Monica said proudly.

"He believes that aliens are real?"

"Yeah. It was great. You should have seen the look on John's face." She laughed, but she had noticed Scully's gaze drifting to Mulder and John playing. "You like him don't you?"

"What?" She asked quickly.

"You like Mulder."

"No, I don't!" She waited and realized that Monica was just like her sister. Wouldn't give up without an answer. Moreover, she just could not keep these things to herself. "Okay… maybe a little. Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. I am a girl after all. We sense these things."

"Right. I do, but… we're really good friends. I mean… he's the best friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose that just for a silly relationship."

"I can understand that, but if you never try you'll never know."

"I can't. Not right now. For more reasons than just that. I don't want to lose our friendship and I don't even know if I'm ready for a relationship just yet."

"Yeah." Monica agreed. "It was awhile before me and John got together. So I can understand what you mean by that."

Finally, the boys finished with their game and headed over to them. It was about time to head home.

"Ready to go?" Mulder asked quietly and she got up and gathered her books.

"Yeah." She looked over at Monica and John who were already in a hurry to get out.

"Where are they going?" She asked and looked as Mulder gave her a knowing smile and raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"Um, yeah." He smiled again. "So let's get going. I don't want you to get in trouble."  
They went outside and got into his car. Sighing he turned on the radio, but after finding it was all just talking he turned it off.

"Mulder… can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" He said slowly.

"About the story," She noticed his gaze quickly on her. "Why did you write that your character has a crush on my character?" He scoffed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought it'd make the story more interesting, but if it bothers you we can just take that part out." Not to mention I gave you the wrong copy, he thought.

"No. it doesn't bother me. I was just wondering." She had to back out now because he didn't seem too happy she had brought it up. "Um… so… what do you want to work on next for it though?"

"I don't know." He said. "Maybe we'll get abducted and have to jump from the ship into the river to escape… or… never mind."

"No, what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

She liked him and he was certainly a good friend, but sometimes he was just plain weird. She kind of liked how weird he was though. Not freaky weird, but… silly weird. It was probably the best way to explain it.

XXXX

She stared down her friend as they sat in the gym waiting for the guys to finish their usual goof-off game of basketball. Then… the unthinkable happened! She won!

"Ha!" She cheered. "You blinked!"

"I did not." Monica complained.

"Yes, you did." The bell rang and they all stopped what they were doing, grabbed their stuff and ran to class.

"Ah… saved by the bell." Monica sighed happily.

XXXX

On the way back from class Scully was traveling with Monica, they both paused at their lockers and grabbed their books, but then something came to her attention.  
A girl with short, brownish-red hair talking to Mulder. She felt a bit uneasy now.

"Monica," She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her close. "Who's that?"

"Who?"

"The girl talking to Mulder."

"Ohh…." She said quietly.

"Monica? Hello?"

"That's… umm… Mulder's ex… Phoebe Greene." Monica told her quietly. "Oh… he wouldn't….um… never mind… he would." She changed her words as the girl kissed him. Scully turned and walked away quickly. "Dana!" Then Monica gasped and pressed her hand over her own mouth regretting calling her friend, because Mulder had turned and then quickly jogged up next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned for his friend as he watched her retreat down the hall.

"Uhh… nothing."

"Monica." Mulder growled. "What… is going… on?"

"She sort of… saw you… kissing… Phoebe."

"Wha…." He trailed. "She likes me?" He asked and then looked at Monica. Her silence was her answer, so he quickly took off after Scully.

"No. Mulder, wait!" She took off after her two friends. Mulder was about to round the corner before something hit him hard in the head and it all went black.

XXXX

TBC...  
Ohh, my... wonder what happened? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. (evil grin)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; In first chapter

Okay... so once again (the best beta in the world) has made this story even better. Awesomeness.

This is dedicated to my sister who actually gave me advice when I was very upset and in a bind close to what happens in this part of the story.  
Thanks sis! Couldn't have handled it without ya'. 'cause Missy is so totally like my sister.

XxXxX

Scully walked home feeling defeated. She felt very much like crying… okay… she was crying. She really didn't know why. It wasn't like she and Mulder were together or anything. It was just that her hopes had kind of been crushed into a million little pieces at that moment. 

The second she got home, she headed straight upstairs. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door before it opened.

"Danes? Is everything okay? You seemed upset when you walked in," Missy said as she closed the door behind her. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Scully said as she turned to face away from her sister. She faced the partially opened window and pressed her face more firmly into her pillow.

"Boy trouble?" she asked and watched as her little sister sat up from her place on the bed.

"How do you do that?"

"Sister instincts," Missy shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Scully said quietly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I saw Mulder kissing his old girlfriend."

"I thought you two were just friends?"

"Well we are."

"But, you like him."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard when these things happen, but there's probably a reason. Maybe you guys aren't supposed to be together yet or maybe it just wasn't meant to be. God has his reasons for things happening the way they do."

"I know. It's just… I'm tired of being alone all the time."

"If you want I know a couple nice guys I could call up."

"No thanks, Missy. Not yet. I need time to get over him." She sighed and let out a frustrated groan as she fell back onto the bed. "I can't believe I did that to myself. I shouldn't have even liked him in the first place."

"You know you really can't help the way you feel toward someone," Missy said. "And in the meantime you guys can be friends and maybe in the feature if they break up… the cards will already be in place."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I've been through it more times than I can count."

"How do you cope?"

"I don't know. It hurts for awhile, but you get over it. At first it feels like something's missing, but then you don't really care anymore."

XXXX

It was late, but the thud against her window woke her. All right, she was all grown up, yet she was still afraid of monsters. Call it what you will, cowardice or… well… something else it didn't matter at the moment as she got up and opened the window.

"Mulder? What are you doing? It's too late. We have school in the morning."

"So?" he asked. "Just… never mind. We need to talk."

"What's to talk about?"

"Well… this morning I guess." He shook his head. "Never mind, I'm coming up."

"What?" She asked quickly as he jumped up into the tree. "You're going to seriously hurt yourself."

"Already did," he answered as he leaned against the windowsill. "Monica told me what happened."

"And why did she do that?" She asked. Oh… she was so tempted to push him right back out the damn window.

"You were upset."

"Do I look upset?"

"Well…" His gaze drifted across her face. "No."

"I'm not upset, but I am tired."

"Oh. Sorry," he said. Maybe he had misunderstood Monica. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." She noticed the purple bruise on the side of his head. "But, what happened to you?"

"Huh? Oh this… I fell."

"On what? A bowling ball?"

"Close," He said slowly.

"It will probably hurt in the morning."

"Of course unless it hurts now." He added. "Hug?" He asked and she only shook her head, but waited for a few moments before she gave in and hugged him the best she could through the small space.

"Goodnight, Mulder."

"Goodnight, Scully," he said softly as he backed out and jumped down from the tree.

She winced slightly, but he was fine as he scampered off into the night. That few minutes with him had made her feel really good. However, she didn't understand why. He still had a girlfriend he wasn't ever going to be with her so it shouldn't matter, but the fact was the time he spent with her did matter.

It made her happy that she could talk to him, but it also made her sad because she knew he could never be hers.

XxXxX

TBC...

Sorry, I know it's short.


	5. Chapter 5

I LIVE! Story continued.

This next chapter would not be possible without my new beta here, Jasper Blood. Thanks, again.

As for me... sadly... this may very well be my last X-File story. It's sad. I know. It makes me very sad also, but I've moved on to bigger things now. And a lot of people here don't like my X-File stories. I'm left hanging far to much about if people want to read my stuff or not. So here it is. My last story. I'm gonna put my all into this since it is most likely my last story for X-Files. (crickets) Eh... ignore the dead silence of nobody reading my story.

Anyways... this is dedicated to TrustNoOneMulder, for being the only person to review this. So... here's for you.

XxXxX

School, school, school and more school. What was new? School got dull, school  
got annoying. Nevertheless, today… it was not routine. This was unusual.  
This meant… oh, boy… a big event, which was the dance. Prom. Yikes.

"Come on, you guys are best friends. I'm sure she told you. Does she?" Mulder  
asked his friend. Sighing Monica closed her study book and looked at him.

"Look… what Dana and I talk about are in confidence. Meaning I can't tell  
you."

"But-"

"No buts. If you want to ask her to Prom then ask." With that, Monica got up  
and walked away from the lunch table.

"You're not hitting on my girl are you, Mulder?" John asked jokingly as he sat  
down at the table. "Seriously though, what's going on?"

"Okay… I think… I like Scully."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mulder smacked him in the arm. "Alright,  
alright. So… you asking Dana out to Prom?"

"No… we're just friends." Mulder said and saw the disbelieving look John  
gave him.

"Maybe."

"If you're gonna ask then ask."

"Hmmm…. One shot." He jumped up from his seat, nerve-wracking anticipation surging through his veins, as if he'd just guzzled two liters of Red Bull. His mind was awhirl with questions, namely 'What should I say?' and 'What the heck am I doing?' And of course, added to this was the nagging voice at the back of his mind saying, 'You do know that this is all going to end spectacularly badly, don't you?' He was so absorbed in his musings that he didn't notice the infamous jocks standing guard before him. Only when one of them grabbed his throat in a crushing choke-hold did he comprehend their presence.

"Look here, pal. If anyone if asking her out, it's me. So back off." The guy  
shoved hard against his chest and walked over to Scully. Ha, she'll never give  
this guy the time of day. He's a jerk, he thought as he watched, but his jaw  
dropped when she said yes to the guy.  
His shoulders slumped and he walked away. Well… he tried. Kind of.

XXXX

Monica was headed to her locker when she was startled out of her wits.

"Monica! Guess who ask me to Prom."

"No, way!" Monica said. "He actually did it."

"You knew?" Scully asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. He kept bugging me about it and asking what you thought of him."

"Wait… so you knew all along it was going to be Ed?"

"Uhhh… what?"

"You knew it was going to be Ed?"

"Ed?" She thought. "As in Jersey?"

"Yeah. You mean you didn't know? I thought you said you did. Or was it someone  
else? Who else would want to ask me out?"

"Nobody." Monica knew she had better not say. If Dana had known about Mulder,  
wanting to ask it would ruin their friendship and she knew that if Dana  
couldn't actually be with Mulder then she would at least want to be friends  
with him.

"No, really who?"

"No one, Danes. I was just… thinking about… uh… never mind."

XXXX

After that day things had changed. She had not seen Mulder in weeks. It was  
unusual. In addition, the dance was coming up really soon. Then she saw him  
sitting at a table by himself during lunch.

"Mulder, hey!" She called. He didn't even look at her. She came and sat next  
to him. "Mulder? Mulder? Hey, earth to Mulder."

"What do you want, Scully?" He asked quietly.

"Why haven't you talked to me?"

"I don't have a lot of time on my hands right now."

"Did you hear I got a date to Prom? I've never had a date before."

"That's great, Scully." He said absently, but then he looked up at her. "I  
heard its Ed Jersey. Tell me it's not."

"It is."

"Dump him. He's not… good for you." He said quietly.

"What? This is the first date I've ever got and you want me to dump him?"

"Yes." His vice rose in anger. "Don't go with him, please. He's a jock and a  
jerk."

"You know what I think? I think you're just jealous. I haven't spent every  
second with you and you're jealous!" Her voice got louder and louder as she  
stood. He looked up at her with his eyes, keeping his head down. People were

staring.

"Why would I be jealous?" He asked sharply, looking back at the plate. "I  
don't think you understand. I am trying to protect you from getting hurt. Ed  
is a jerk. He's just wants to add you to his 'done her' list."

"You know what, Mulder forget you. I thought you were my friend and would be  
happy for me, but I guess I was wrong."

"I would be happy for you if it wasn't Ed!"

She walked away from him. She couldn't believe he had said that, but… she  
knew Ed right? She knew him pretty well and he seemed okay, but Mulder had  
said… no. No forget it. He didn't know what he was talking about. Mulder  
didn't even know Ed.

She had to get a ride home with Monica because she and Mulder were fighting.

"Okay… Dana… I get why you're upset, but he's right. Ed is a jerk."

"God, you too?" You guys don't even talk to him. How the heck would you know?"

"Trust me. We know."

She thought about it for a moment, guilt beginning to weigh down upon her shoulders. Perhaps Monica was right… but then again, she hadn't offered any proof as to how he was a jerk. In the end it didn't matter. She was going with him if it killed her. They didn't know a thing about the guy. They were just biased because he was a jock. The dance had been going great and everyone was having a good time. What did  
they know? She knew it would be fine, but then she saw Ed outside in the  
parking lot with another girl, kissing her.  
She gasped and then turned and walked away quickly. The simple explanation?  
Love is blinding. It was true no matter how much people hated to admit it.  
She ran right into someone's chest, she looked down not wanting the person to  
see her crying.

"Sorry." She was about to go around them when that person grabbed her arm. She  
looked up quickly to see it was Mulder.

"Whoa, easy. What's the matter?"

"Mulder… you were right."

"What?" He asked confused then his gaze shot quickly to Ed in the parking lot.  
"That rat bastard. Stay here, Scully." He said and jogged across the parking  
lot. There were a few brief words spoken before Mulder swung and hit Ed in the  
jaw.  
She was shocked. But, Ed got his revenge and took a hard shot at Mulder, which  
resulted in a major fight almost beginning.  
Luckily a teacher had come outside to smoke, saw the fight and broke it up.  
When he had come back he had a few bruises already showing up.

"You're-"

"Not… not now." He said quietly.

"Bleeding." She said and watched as he wiped the blood under his nose away.  
"Actually… can you take me home, Mulder?"  
"Yeah." He kept his hand under his nose to keep it from getting on his  
clothes. "Uh-oh… this is a rented tux. I think I'm in trouble."

"What are you worrying about? You've got money." She said and he shrugged and  
smiled sheepishly.

"Alright. Lets go."

XXXX

The whole ride they had not spoken a word to each other. It was silent. Which  
was weird, because usually they couldn't stop blabbing to one another in car  
rides.  
She was beginning to think their friendship was really over now. He pulled up  
and twisted his jaw as he waited for her to get out. He had thrown his tie on  
the dashboard along with a bag of sunflower seeds. The collar of his shirt was  
red with blood in places.

"Mulder… can we talk?" She waited for his answer. He sighed and turned off  
the car, still not bothering to look at her. "I know something's wrong… why  
won't you talk to me about it?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Fine." She went to get out, but he locked the door.

"No… I'm sorry. It's just… I can't…" He sighed and buried his face in  
his hands. "Ugh!" He groaned in frustration, then he felt her hand on his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"M…. my parents… are getting divorced." Finally he sat up straight and  
leaned his head back against his seat. "My mom left in the middle of the night  
and I haven't heard from her since. Dad knows where she went but he said she  
doesn't want to see either of us. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her."

"Oh, Mulder… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine." He sniffed and closed his eyes.

"It's not fine." She said softly and he turned his head to look at her. "I  
know I wouldn't be okay with it."

"Er… sorry." He sighed. "I'm not… used to talking about my… um…  
feelings."

"You don't have to."

"I want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you." He breathed a shuddery breath and she hugged him. He  
gripped her tightly to him. "I just miss her. I couldn't tell her goodbye. It  
isn't fair, Scully. I didn't even want to stay with Dad. He doesn't want me  
there. He's never even home."

"I'm sorry." She looked over at the house. The lights were on and Missy's car  
was there, but everyone else was gone. "You can come in if you want."

"No. Thanks though. I should let you go. It's late."

"I know. I can stay with you if you want?"

"Nah. It'll be fine. Um," He looked away for a second. "Does… this mean you  
broke up with Ed?"

"Well… considering he cheated on me on our first date… pretty much." She  
tried to joke, but it still hurt. "I'm considering giving up on men."  
He scoffed.

"You're still young." He said and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there must be  
someone out there you like that's a nice guy."

"Yeah. There's someone, but he's got a girlfriend." She said quietly. He

didn't.

"Well, maybe they'll break up." He said. "Goodnight, Scully." He said as he  
leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him for a moment and  
looked down.

"Goodnight." She said as she got out of the car and went up to her house. As  
soon as she got through the door. She wondered in shock. 'He likes me.' She  
couldn't believe it was true. It really was true.

"So did you guys do it?" Missy asked and she groaned loudly.  
She had ignored her sister and went up to her room and called Monica.

"Hey, what's up?" Monica asked. She heard the loud music in the background.  
"Ah… hold on a sec will ya'." then silence. "Okay."

"Hey!" She said trying to get her friend's full attention.

"Dana? what's going on? I thought you were supposed to be here?"

"I was…" She trailed off, trying to suppress the sadness in her voice.

"Uh-oh…." Monica said.

"Yeah. He cheated on me. Already."

"No offense, but… I warned you."

"I know." Scully said slightly annoyed. Then remembered her reason for  
calling. "But this is important!"

"What?"

"I think Mulder likes me."

"Duh."

"No. really. He kissed me."

"He did?"

"Well, on the cheek." Scully said and heard only silence then…

"Oh my God. I don't believe it."

"I know neither can I." She said almost excited.

"No… not that." Monica said. "John is car skiing…. I better go. But I want  
details later!" She added and with that they hung up.

XxXxX

TBC...

It's been a long time hasn't it? Well... I couldn't get ahold of my beta... so I wasn't able to finish it. Andrea... if you're reading this I'm sorry, but I sent you a ton of PMs and you never replied so I had to go ahead and continue without you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: Do I own this? Hahahahaha... NO!

XXX

The next few school days it seemed they were talking again, which was great  
because she missed it. She and Mulder were walking side by side just talking  
about the upcoming holidays. Christmas.

"I wonder if it will snow." She said absently.

"Probable. It usually does."

"I hope so."

"Yeah and I have to see my Uncles Roe and Jack for the holidays. Uncle Jack's  
pants keep creeping up on him. By age 75, he'll be a pair of pants with a  
face." Mulder stated simply and she snickered. He looked up to see his Ex.  
"Um… I need to do something. It won't take long." She watched as he jogged  
over to Phoebe a few minutes of conversation and she slapped him hard across  
the face, grabbed the arm of one of the jocks next to her who then punched  
Mulder hard in the face.

XXXX

"Oh… God… Mulder." She said as she held the wet wash cloth on his busted  
lip. He pushed her hand back slightly. It was hard to move in the limited  
space of his car, but she needed to take care of that cut.

"It went better than I expected." He answered.

"Yeah." She pressed the cloth against it again. "Can I ask you a personal

question?"

"Um-hm."

"What did you say to her to make her so mad?"

"I broke up with her and called her some names… not… nice ones. Well… we  
were already broke up, but she still has some fantasy we're together." He  
shrugged. "I don't know… she only talks to me when she wants something."  
She pulled the rag away investigating the cut on his lower lip. She winced  
slightly at it, still bleeding a little and she put the rag back on, but he  
pushed it away again.

"Mul-"

"I don't need it."  
They struggled against one another for a few more minutes before they ended up  
giving up. The bleeding had finally stopped by the time they had. She got one  
more swipe in to get rid of any blood.  
He simply stared at her, but something changed as she lowered her hand out of  
the way and he moved closer to her.  
She had brushed against the cut, causing him to whimper softly. He tasted faintly of blood and salt from the sunflower seeds he usually chewed when driving. He pulled back slightly.

"Scu…" He didn't bother finishing his sentence and kissed her again, a bit  
more intense, but not past any limits. As much as they both wanted to carry on  
that way.

"We better go home." She warned.

"Good thinking. Gotta A plus on our story you know."

"You think?"

"Un-uh. I know." He was still too close so he backed away. "Wanna try for finals?"

"Sure. We won't win."

"Probably not. Worth a try though." He took his attention back to getting home  
and started the car and headed out.

XXXX

She was walking down the hallway when Ed ran up to her from behind.

"Hey, Dana." He panted. "What's up?"

"Not your business."

"What?"

"You cheated on me."

"It was one time!"

"On our first date!" She yelled as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Oh, that…. Well…. That was nothing." He said. "Give me another chance."

"No way, Ed."

"Come on. What… is this because of that spooky guy? I showed him. He came up  
talking like you two were together." Ed said trying to get anything on Mulder  
he could.

"No, he didn't. He was mad because you cheated on me. Apparently more than

once."

"He's a freak, Dana."

"Don't call him that. He's been having a hard time."

"What because of his sister?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"She was kidnapped. That isn't something to joke about."

"Kidnapped? Is that what he told you? That's not what he says happened." Ed  
smiled then as he realized it. "Oh-ho… no way. He thinks his sister was  
abducted by E.T. he's a lunatic. Bet he also didn't tell you he was in the  
funny farm for awhile."

"You're lying."

"Am I? You hang out with John's girl. Ask her. She knows."  
She left him behind quickly and ran out to the parking lot, stopping Monica  
who was getting in her car.

"Dana? what's going on? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"If we're really friend then you need to be honest with me and tell me  
something, Monica." She said firmly and Monica's expression turned serious.

"Something is going on isn't it?"

"What's up with Mulder's past. Something happened and I want to know."

"His sister was taken. He doesn't talk to me about it, but John says Mulder  
thinks it was aliens…"

"Was he really in an asylum?" She asked and watched Monica sigh and close her  
car door. She looked around to make sure the place was empty.

"Yes. After his sister was taken… well… he kind of lost it. He tried to  
kill himself. Danes... If you ask him don't bring this part up."

"So what happened to his head that night when he showed up at my window?"  
Scully asked her last question quietly.

"One of the jocks hit him with their helmet and kind of… knocked him out. He  
was coming to stop you from running."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this? Ugh!" She groaned in frustration.

XXXX

She waited for Mulder by his car. She knew he had to stay late for an extra  
session of his psychology lesson because he missed it during the week when his  
parents had split.  
He had his bag slung over his shoulder and he paused momentarily as he saw  
her, but then looked both ways before he ran across the lot to her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"We need to talk." She said seriously and his smile disappeared.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

"Lets go."  
They headed out to a place far out of town. An old abandoned park. He sighed as  
he turned the car off, not looking at her.

"It's not something good is it?" He waited. "Scully?"

"No. it's not." She answered and he swallowed hard. "You didn't tell me the  
truth about your sister."

"Oh…. I swear to God I was going to tell you the truth! It was just that we  
had just become friends and I didn't want to lose that. I would have told you,  
but I knew you'd react like this."

"You were in an asylum?"

"You know about that too, huh? If you don't want to be friends anymore,  
Scully… I'll understand."

"It's not like that. I'm just hurt you didn't trust me enough to tell me the

truth."

"It's not that I didn't trust you. I didn't want to lose you."

"No." She shook her head and looked away from him. "I believe you." His gasp  
was audible as he looked up quickly.

"Y-you…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. "W-why?"

"That's a silly question."

"I'm a silly person. Why?"

"I don't know. I trust you."

"Good to know there's someone." He answered softly. His smile left as he  
looked at the time on the digital clock in the car. "Oh, no…'

She also glanced at the clock and winced. This… was not good. She hoped it  
was a few hours off because it read 1:00 AM. She must have been too caught  
up in wanting to ask him what was going on to keep track of the time.  
Her parents were going to kill her

XXX

He had sped the whole way home and she opened the door quietly and tiptoed to  
the stairs. Mulder was right behind her to make sure she was fine, but the  
first step she took and the lights went on.

"Dana Katharine Scully where have you been?" Mrs. Scully asked and she sighed  
loudly at her Mother's voice.

"Mom… I just lost track of time."

"And who is this boy?" Her Father's voice came also. Uh-oh.

"This is just a friend from school, Mulder." She told her parents quickly.

"This is the guy? Well… Dana, go upstairs. I'd like to have a little chat  
with him." Her Father said and Mrs. Scully walked out of the room to allow her  
husband time to talk.

"But-"

"Now." He said sternly, staring at Mulder.

She looked at him and he nodded once letting her know it was fine, before she  
went up the stairs to her room. This was really not good. She waited about  
half an hour before the soft footsteps came up the stairs and there was a

knock.

"Who is it?"

"Me Sc-Dana." It was Mulder and he had cut his words off. She got up and  
opened the door to see her Father right behind Mulder with his arms crossed.

"Say goodnight to your friend and then go to bed. You have three minutes and  
if he isn't out by then I'm coming up." Mr. Scully said before he turned and  
walked downstairs.

She gripped him by the shirt and pulled him into the room and closed the door  
behind him just in case her Father was spying. Which he was good at.

"What did you talk about?" She asked nervously.

"Uhh… us… being… uhh… close." He drawled looking for the words.  
"Doing… it."

"Ohh…." She groaned and leaned her head into his shoulder, embarrassed. "I  
am so sorry, Mulder. I really am."

"What?" He asked laughing. "I knew that was going to happen either way,  
Scully. He's your dad; he's just trying to protect you. It's not your fault."

"I know, but… it's embarrassing."

"I know. Goodnight." He leaned down and kissed her and she wrapped her arms  
around his neck, pulling him down closer. It was becoming more passionate,

before…

"One minute!" Was called up the stairs and they both gasped and pulled apart.

"I better go before I get you in trouble. Night." He said and turned, but she  
grabbed his arm and pulled him down to kiss him real quick.

"Goodnight." She breathed and he smiled, before reluctantly pulling away and  
going down stairs.

XXX

She had just gotten home from school with her sister and was telling her about  
last night, because she kept asking where she was.

"Really?" Missy asked. "So… he actually told you what happened?"

"Yeah."

"So he's your boyfriend now? That is so awesome!" Missy said excitedly. "So  
when he kissed you… could you tell if he was turned on?" (A/N my sister  
actually asked me this once. Yuck!)

"Missy, ew!" She scolded. Her phone went off and she sighed before answering  
it. "Hello?"

"Scully?"

"Yeah?" She asked happy to hear the sound of Mulder's voice. It was very

comforting.

"Hey, I forgot to ask if you finished your paper for Mr. Skinner. We have to  
turn them in tomorrow."

"Oh, um… not yet. We could work on it tomorrow if you want."

"Oh… I can't." He sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to go see my uncles."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"Wha… no… I don't really celebrate Christmas."

"You don't?"

"No. my family is Jewish."

"So that explains the name." She said.

"Not the first one." He told her and she heard a thud. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I dropped the phone."

"Why-"

"I have to go. My Dad's yelling at me. Sorry." He apologized sincerely before  
he hung up.

She shrugged to herself and hung up, putting the phone back in her coat before  
turning and gasping at her Sister standing right behind her.

"God! Missy, don't do that."

"Was that him?"

"Yes… and no we didn't talk about anything or do anything."

"I didn't ask!"

"No, but you were going to."

"You know me too well." Missy sighed. Then she giggled evilly. "So are you-"

"No!" She said quickly and went into her room closing the door.

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask!" Her sister called through the

door.

"I don't have to!"

XXXX

She saw laying on the bed on her stomach with her book in front of her. She  
waited a few minutes before she wrote something else into the story. Then she  
felt Mulder brush his fingers over her back.  
She sighed and looked up at him and he sighed also.

"That's it. I can't think about this story anymore. I need a break." Mulder  
said, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Hold on I'm on a roll." She said absently. He rolled his eyes then, but she  
saw it and elbowed him. "You're mean."

"Mmm, I'm terrible." He moved over her then and she only glared at him for a  
few moments before he kissed her. It was becoming like the one last night. He  
wasn't French, but he could be. He pulled back then though, his breathing was  
a little labored.  
She didn't met his eyes, but she was sure there was something there. She ran  
her fingers over his chest, feeling his heart beat through his shirt.  
It seemed like his heart was beating in time with hers and it was strange.

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to finish this paper." She decided this was better, realizing she had  
wanted to say she loved him. It seemed so weird. Wanting to say this to him.  
She was use to saying it to family members, but not to a boyfriend.

He gasped inwardly. What? Why had she just changed the subject. He knew she  
was about to say something else, but she hadn't said what was truly on her

mind.

It irritated him immensely, because he wanted to know.

XXXX

Mulder had gone home by this time. She kept thinking about what she had wanted  
to say to him. What it would have meant if it had slipped out.  
God… what if it had? Boys tend to get weird if you say things like that.  
There would be no turning back and he probable wouldn't talk to her anymore  
should he realize the truth, but the good news was that somehow Mulder had  
been right and they had gotten an A on their story. Of course as she had  
figured they hadn't made it to the finals. Oh, well.  
Although Mulder had offered to pay for a trip, but she told him no.

The phone rang and she figured it was her parents. They had gone out to dinner  
after Christmas that night. In fact it was, because she recognized the number  
as her mom's phone. She picked it up.

"Hi, Mom! How was dinner?" The only answer she received was a sob. "Mom?" She  
asked suddenly very concerned. "Mom?"

"Dana… it's your Father. He had a heart attack."

"Oh, my God! Is he alright?"

"I-I… I'm afraid your Father is no longer with us."

XxXxX

TBC...

Gasp! BURN! It's a cliffy!

Why am I so evil? I don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

XXX 

He had been very worried when Scully called him, crying. He snuck up into the  
tree that night and knocked on the window, trying to keep his balance on the  
high limb.  
He knocked and she opened the window for him.

"Scully what's wrong?" He asked quickly as he jumped in. she grabbed him in a  
hug and didn't let go. "Scu-" He couldn't finish his sentence as she pulled  
him down to kiss her.  
She ran her nails through his hair, pulling him even closer. He had to  
force her to back up a little.  
"Scully… wha… what's going on? Not that I mind…"

"Mulder… my Dad… he had a heart attack."

"I-I… is he alright?" He asked quickly, and when she looked up at him and he  
saw her eyes full of tears he already knew the answer to that question. "I'm  
so sorry." He whispered and hugged her.  
She pulled back from him though and kissed him again.

"Mulder… be quiet."

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly.

"I just… I really need you right now." She pulled his shirt out of his pants  
and he stepped back, looking very confused.

"What? No… that would be a mistake." He said and set his hands on her  
shoulders. "Look… if we… were to… sleep together now. It would be a

mistake."

"It wouldn't be a mistake. I know what I want."

"You only think you do. You've been through a lot tonight a-and you're very  
emotional and you only think you know."

"Mulder-"

"Really. Think about this seriously, Scully, please."

"You don't want to?" She asked skeptically.

"Uhh… I don't know where you get that. I'm a guy… seriously I always want  
to," He tried to joke at that last part, but then became serious. "but I don't  
want to do anything to hurt you. Really think about it, because it's not  
something you should take lightly."

She looked away from him, thinking logically for the first time tonight. She  
felt his grip loosen then and glanced up at him. His eyes were clear and very

concerned.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry." She said. She really didn't know what to  
think now. It was all so confusing.

"It's alright." He told her and hugged her again.

"Would you just stay?" She asked and he nodded once. He took his leather  
jacket off and she took it, putting it on the chair in the corner.  
And she moved onto the bed and he laid besides her and pulled her close to  
him. She felt his warm even breath on her as she snuggled closer into his  
chest.  
He was right. This was better. It felt better; it was comforting to have him  
here with her, just lying here. She felt the warmth of his skin through his  
shirt and moved into him even closer. There was the warm smell of his  
aftershave and just that was comforting in its own way.  
She never thought she would need him here. Especially when she cried. She  
hadn't wanted him to see her cry, but she needed him now.  
Her Father was gone and it was a hard pain to handle, but his presence made it  
a little easier to deal with at least.

XXXX

It had been a few months after her Father died. She still missed him terribly,  
but the pain had lessened. And Mulder had stayed loyal to her and remained by her side throughout that stressful time. They were on their way home from school now.

"Hey, Scully… I fell asleep in class again, but! I got an A plus."

"You did not!" She gasped and when he pulled the paper from his bag she saw he  
wasn't lying. "You did."

"Told ya' so."

"I heard you made this bet with John too."

"Uh-huh." He sighed.

"Who won?" She asked.

"I did."

"How do you do that?" He shrugged at her question. "I also heard about the  
first time you met John."

"Uh-oh." He said as he glanced at her, but then his eyes shot back to the  
road.

"You thought he was reporting to the Principle and you punched him?" She saw  
his sheepish smile. "You hit him for talking to Kersh?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because Principle Kersh is evil. The man is evil."

"You think the Principle is evil?"

"No, Scully. I know he's evil." Oh, boy. He had said it in his knowing tone.  
The scary thing was that when he said it like that he was usually right.

He parked the car in front of her house and she opened the door, he was  
standing so close she could sense it. He wrapped his arms around her from  
behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
She sighed and shrugged it off, hearing his soft laugh as she opened the door  
to the house, but as she stepped inside she gasped loudly at the sight she saw  
and apparently Mulder had been staring because he had walked right into her  
back.  
Her Mother backed away from Skinner and looked down.

"Oh, my… this is… unexpected." Mrs. Scully said.

"Mom!"

"Dana… this isn't what it seems."

She turned and ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room and Mulder's  
jaw dropped and he looked from Mrs. Scully to Scully and pointed to the door.  
Indicating he was going after her.

"I-I'm sorry… I'll be going." He told Mrs. Scully as he ran up after Scully.  
"Oh, uh… wait, Scully."

She opened the door and turned to face away from him, trying not to cry. He  
knew this was probably a very bad time for her now, but… he didn't know what  
to do.

"I can't believe this!" She said frustrated.

"Well… Scully… it's been a really long time since… you know. So… if  
your mom has found someone… you should be happy for her."

"I can't. I can't, Mulder." She said and looked up at him trying to keep a  
smile from his face and he actually laughed! "You're laughing? You think it's  
funny?" she smacked his arm hard.

"I'm sorry! It's kind of funny. Come on, Scully. Come on. You know it is." He  
said and then grabbed her and pulled her into him. They snuck in through the  
window, to avoid running into her Mother and Skinner.

"Alright, alright…." She admitted. He was right. It had been a very long  
time since that day. A very long time. "But, Skinner?" She asked. "Our  
teacher?"  
He shrugged and she sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Guess there's more to him than meets the eye." He sat down next to her and  
when she leaned into him she heard the hiss of his breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"Nothing. Just a stomach ache."

"Are you sure?"

"Um-hm." He answered. "I think I'll go home. I'm going to take something for  
this and get some rest for tomorrow."

"Sure." She said a little uneasily and he leaned down to kiss her, but gasped  
quietly. She pulled back quickly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. It doesn't even hurt right now."

"Liar."

"Goodnight." He said with a small smile and turned to walk out to door, but  
not before pausing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning she was getting dressed when her phone rang, with a sigh she answered it. And set her folder down on the desk.

"Monica, what is it?" She asked.

"Dana…. it's Mulder." She felt the streak of panic. "He's in the hospital."

"What? Why?" She asked quickly concerned.

"Whoa…. Easy, Danes. He's fine now."

"Well what happened?"

"Ummm…." Monica hesitated. "He… got into a fight…"

"With who?" There was silence. "Monica, with who?"

"I can't say, Dana!"

"Why not?"

"Because Mulder told John and John told me not to tell Mulder that he told me and if I tell you John will know I told you and Mulder will know John told me."

"Umm… what?"

"We're not suppose to know!" Monica exclaimed.

"Monica, tell me what happened right now or I swear I'll-"

"Alright, alright." Monica said quickly and then sighed. "His Dad kicked the crap out of him because… well… because he found out you two were together. I guess that he said if Mulder got you pregnant then he would kick him out on the street because he had better things to do then deal with that."

"Oh…"

"Just… get down here as soon as you can."

XXXX

She jogged into the hospital waiting room to see Monica waiting for her.

"Where is he?"

"Come on. John is with him."

She followed Monica to the room where John was talking quietly with Mulder. They both looked up at the knock from Monica as they came into the room.

"You lied to me." Scully said immediately. And Mulder looked very confused as did John and Monica.

"What?" He asked.

"You lied to me. You told me you just had a stomach ache, but that wasn't what it was, was it?"

"I don't know what you're-" He cut himself off then looked up. "John!" He yelled at his friend who then looked to his girlfriend.

"Monica!" John said and sighed. "I told you not to say anything."

"You told her?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she'd tell Dana."

"They're girls! They tell each other everything." Mulder said with an exasperated sigh. And John just went silent. Then he motioned to Monica and they walked out of the room to give them both time alone. "Look… I'm sorry, Scully. I-I just… didn't want you to have to deal with it."

"He hurt you. Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want it to hurt you. You have enough to deal with." He answered, looking down and away. "Besides… I'm staying with John for the rest of the year. At least until graduation."

"I'm sorry… I should be asking you if you're alright."

"I'm good. This drug they've got me on is great! I need to get some of this to go."

"Good luck." She allowed a small smile then. And he grinned before yawning.

"Oops."

"I'll let you get some sleep."

"K'." He said. That drug was kicking in and he was getting sleepy. "Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I-I… love you too." She stuttered, making him smile as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

XXXX

Mulder got home and packed to leave for John's. Then, he picked up the few letters addressed to him in the mail and paused as he noticed one standing out.  
"No way…." He said slowly as he opened it. "Yes!" He had gotten into Oxford! He was going to college in England! Wait… he got into Oxford. He was leaving for England. Without Scully…. "Oh, no…" He sighed and leaned heavily against the wall as he decided what to do. But he knew already what he wanted and smiled slightly. He knew what he would do and nothing could change his mind.

XxXxX

TBC...

Oooooo... what's gonna happen? Now imagain that sentance in a ghostly voice. Ooooooo... sugar. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier: Do I own this? Hahahahaha... NO!

PS... sorry about my last chapter. I was high on sugar. XD

XXX

He had told John about getting into the college and gotten a pat on the back.  
Now all he had to do was tell Scully the good news of what he had decided upon.

XXXX

Scully was waiting in her room. She had gotten a call from Monica telling her  
that Mulder had gotten accepted into a college in England. Sure… she was  
happy for him, but he was leaving her.  
There was a knock at her window pulling her from her thoughts and she opened  
it and Mulder jumped in.

"Hey, Scully I have to tell you something. It's important so just listen." He  
said with a smile. "I got into Oxford, but I-"

"You're leaving me."

"No. it's not like that." He said quickly.

"Sure. It's complicated."

"No. really it's not. I've already decided what I want to do and I-"

"Just forget it, Mulder!"

"But, Scully!"

"No. you're leaving. So go." She was silent for a few minutes. It was an  
awkward silence after the yelling. "Get out."

"Wh-what?" He asked quietly.

"You heard me. Get out." With a sigh she looked up at him. "Get out, Mulder!  
Get!" She pushed hard against his chest and he stumbled slightly, taken by  
shock.  
She stopped when his back was against the window frame.

"Sc-scully…" He swallowed hard. He couldn't keep it in as his breath became  
shuddery. "Okay… if that's what will make you happy." He turned and jumped  
out the window.

She watched as he took off down the driveway. She breathed and couldn't keep  
going anymore as she started to cry.  
The only guy she had ever trusted, the only one she had ever let get close and  
he left her. Just like that.

XXXX

Later that night. Around two in the morning there was a frantic knocking at  
the door and she gasped, waking and jumping out of bed to open the door.

"Dana!" Monica exclaimed. "What the hell is going on with Mulder?"

"What do you mean? We broke up. So what?"

"You…" She trailed. "It doesn't matter! He got drunk and drove to John's.  
well… when he came in he was bleeding pretty Bad. John came out to see  
Mulder wrecked his car down the road in a ditch and flipped it."

"What!"

"Come on. Lets get over there and you can get him calmed down."

"I'm not going."

"What?" Monica asked confused. "You don't even care he's lost it?"

"We're not together anymore. His craziness is his own problem."

"How can you say that?"

"He told me he was leaving me!"

"Leaving? No! He wasn't going to Oxford, Dana. He burned his acceptance letter  
and said he wanted to stay with you. BURNED it."

"He did what?"

"Oh, God." Monica said. "Forget it. Stay here. John and I will take care of  
him." With that Monica left as quick as she came.

She sighed and sat down. She didn't know what to think now. Looking over at  
the nightstand she picked up her phone and checked her messages. Mulder had  
called her while he was drunk sixteen times. She had turned it off.  
With another sigh she got up, grabbed her coat and went out the door.

XXX

"He's down in the basement sleeping it off." John said as he opened the door  
for her.

John had brought Mulder back to his own house since his father was gone.  
Really the fact was that John didn't want Mulder drunk and puking in his

house.

So now she was going to watch him here while John and Monica went home to get  
some sleep for school.

"Thanks, John." Scully said quietly.

Going down stairs she saw Mulder asleep with one arm off the bed, asleep on  
his back. His hair looked wet. He must have taken a shower before going to  
sleep. His gray T-shirt had ridden up his stomach slightly. It didn't seem  
like he'd moved much since he had gone to sleep.  
She sat down on the bed besides him and ran her fingers through the hair  
falling in his eyes. He stirred slightly, but not enough.  
The moonlight coming from the window gaze his face and hair a bluish glow. He  
looked relaxed now. She took a chance and leaned down, kissing him softly, he  
gasped then.  
He was awake now she knew, because he was kissing her back. He grabbed her and  
flipped them both over so she was under him.  
His eyes seemed to come into focus now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, breathing heavy.

"Monica-"

"I knew this had something to do with her." He sighed and shook his head. She  
brought her fingers up to the black and blue cut above his eye. "Leave it  
alone." He warned.

She didn't heed his warning and touched the spot softly, dragging a soft hiss  
of breath from him. Swallowing hard she asked.

"Did they clean this?" It was silent until.

"Yeah. It's fine. But what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"You burned it? God, Mulder, you're so stupid! You could have gotten somewhere  
in life. Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"Love is blinding." He stated simply. "I loved you, Scully."

"But… not anymore?"

"Oh, no." He hesitated and licked his lips. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too."

"Still?" He asked barely brushing his lips against hers.

"Of course." She barely got to finish her sentence as he kissed her again.

"Mulder?"

"Hm?" He had his face buried in her shoulder, just resting there.

"You love me?"

"A-are you serious?" He asked. "Of course I do."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't doubt it. I'm sorry." She brushed her fingers  
across his back and he kissed her again. His eyes were very serious now. She'd  
never seen that look before. Hell… he almost looked like he was going to  
cry.

XXXX

"Mulder." She said quietly and he groaned and moved slightly in his sleep. She  
laughed softly, trying to keep as quiet as possible, but he snapped awake then.  
They hadn't done anything, of course.

"You makin' fun of me?"

"No." She smiled brushing her fingers over his bare back. He still hadn't  
moved. He was lying on his stomach again.

"Unh. I think I need some more sleep."

"Then go to sleep."

"Can't."

With a sigh he sat up, shaking his head. He had that same soft look now, if  
not a little embarrassed. How he could possibly be embarrassed now didn't make  
much sense, of course she felt a little bit that way herself.  
"Oh! It's twelve in the afternoon. My mom is going to kill me!"

"Lets get you home then." he said quickly, jumping up quickly and pulled the  
shirt on the floor he had discarded the night before because he didn't like to  
sleep with a shirt on.  
They hadn't done anything that night of course.

XXXX

They got to Scully's house and her mom was inside, packing some boxes. Scully  
and Mulder quickly looked at one another.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"Dana…" Her Mother said slowly. "We're moving."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Dana."

"Mom we can't!" She exclaimed. "I can't leave Mulder."

"I-I… it's alright, Scully…." Mulder breathed.

"It's not." She told him. "Mom, please!"

"It's not my choice." Her Mother said again. "Get packed."

"I'm not going mom."

"Dana-"

"I love Mulder."

"You really want to stay, Dana?"

"Yes."

"Then stay."

"Really?"

"Of course." Her mother smiled sadly. "But promise to write and visit."  
She went up to her mother and hugged her tightly. "I don't think Fox's Father  
will be very pleased with that. So go."

XXX

"Dad will probably be pretty mad that I didn't go to school either." Mulder said  
as he pulled onto the highway.

"Mulder." She moved closer to him. "They probably won't let us stay together  
after this. They'll know that we ran."

"Well… let's get out of here."

"I need some clothes."

"Leave them. I've still got some money saved up. You can get some knew stuff."  
He was becoming very serious. "If we're going to go we need to go right now."

"… Alright…"

"You have to be sure you want this, because if we go we can't come back. My  
Dad will have me arrested if he can."

"I want to stay with you."

"You're sure? You know, this is a decision that will change both of our lives. Don't you think you should take a little more time to consider? "  
"No. I love you Mulder. No matter what happens, I know I'll always have you."

XXXX

Some hotel in the middle of nowhere…

The rain was pouring down outside and Mulder was investigating the fridge,  
while she got unpacked. She glanced back at him once.

Later…

She finished taking a shower, finding Mulder throwing pencils at the ceiling,  
while on his back on the bed.

"They're going to charge you for that." She said. She watched his sheepish

smile.

"So? I got money." He waited as she got into bed and then moved into her. "I  
love you." He whispered softly, holding her close to him.

"I love you too." She let her fingers brush through his hair as he closed his  
eyes, resting his head on her shoulder.  
Who knew what the future held for them, but it didn't matter as long as they  
were together.

XXXX

The End

Well... that's my closing. I ended it like the show. I went out with a bang. Hopefully anyways. Thanks for all the support in my X-File years guys. I had a hell of a time here.

God Bless and wish me luck out in the big bad world. I'm gonna make an anime. ^^


End file.
